


The Tattoo Artist and The Antiquary

by cajynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Antique Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: "Kiyoomi watches as Hinata walks around the store. He picks each piece up delicately, inspecting it closely before putting it back down in exactly the same spot. Kiyoomi feels almost fond seeing Hinata give his pieces the same care he would show them. He gives each item a parting smile as well, seemingly pleased with them even if they don’t make his final selection. As Hinata continues to make his way through the store he picks up a small, bronze letter opener, an hourglass, and a pocket watch, and carries them around with him as he continues to shop. Eventually, he stops at a floor length mirror with intricate gold trim, eyes going wide."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	The Tattoo Artist and The Antiquary

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Secret Santa piece for Nettle! I hope you like it <3 And a big thank you Cam for hosting! :)
> 
> alternate title: he was a tattoo artist, he was an antiquary, can i make it anymore obvious?

Kiyoomi steps into his shop an hour before opening. Small antiques line the shelves that line his walls, while larger display cases create pathways for him to maneuver. To a random passerby it may look cluttered, but Kiyoomi has taken great care to give each piece its own place. Nothing is obstructed. Everything comes together perfectly. Kiyoomi hums quietly as he follows his morning routine of dusting his trinkets and tidying up. He takes his time with the display cases, polishing the glass inside and out. 

“Lovely,” he whispers, admiring his own work. 

He continues to carefully polish each item and dust the countertops until he reaches the display window. Two matching chairs, gold and red, accompany a small wooden table with some old classics. It’s simple, but easily one of his favorite places in the shop. 

He looks out the window across the street where the owner of the new tattoo shop, Black Crow, opens up. Kiyoomi never would have guessed that it would’ve been good for his business. It’s only been open for a few months but they get a lot of clients, and many of those clients seem to have an affinity for antiques as well. He sends a silent thank you their way.

The morning goes by slowly, only a few customers and window shoppers popping in to view his wares. When the bell chimes again halfway through the day, Kiyoomi turns to greet the new customer and pauses.

“Hi there!” 

Recognition dawns on him. 

“Hi,” Kiyoomi replies. “You own the shop across the street.”

“Sure do! I’m Hinata Shouyou.” He makes his way towards the counter with an easy going smile. “What can I call you?”

“I’m Sakusa Kiyoomi.” 

Up close, Kiyoomi can see that he has piercings. A small hoop on his left lobe and a bar going through the cartilage shine under the artificial light. He also spots the tattoos that cover him. His right arm is covered in flowers and something else peaks out from under his tank top. Feathers, Kiyoomi realizes, though he can’t tell what kind of bird. 

“Nice to meet you!” 

Kiyoomi’s eyes fly back up to Hinata’s. He hadn’t meant to stare, but Hinata doesn’t seem bothered. 

“I’ve been eyeing this shop for a while now I just haven’t had the time to pop in. Thought you might have some cool pieces for my shop.”

“Feel free to look around.”

Kiyoomi watches as Hinata walks around the store. He picks each piece up delicately, inspecting it closely before putting it back down in exactly the same spot. Kiyoomi feels almost fond seeing Hinata give his pieces the same care he would show them. He gives each item a parting smile as well, seemingly pleased with them even if they don’t make his final selection. As Hinata continues to make his way through the store he picks up a small, bronze letter opener, an hourglass, and a pocket watch, and carries them around with him as he continues to shop. Eventually, he stops at a floor length mirror with intricate gold trim, eyes going wide.

“How much for this one?” 

“Sixty thousand yen.”

“I’ll take it!” Hinata declares with no hesitation.

Kiyoomi’s jaw drops but he immediately snaps it shut. He’s had that piece up for months, one of the most expensive items he has for sale right now, and Hinata didn’t even blink. He rings him up and places the smaller items in a bag. His tongue feels awkward in his mouth as he reads out the total.

Before he can think better of it, Kiyoomi asks, “Do you need help carrying that?”

Hinata looks back at him, slightly surprised. “Are you sure? I can just ask my piercer to help. I don’t want to take you away from your store.”

Kiyoomi waves his hand and steps out from behind the counter. “I don’t mind. I’m due for a break anyways.”

It’s heavy, even for the two of them, but they manage to walk it across the street without incident. Someone from inside the shop rushes over to open the door for them.

“Thanks, Atsumu!”

Atsumu wolf whistles as they walk by. “Damn, Shouyou how much did that thing cost ya?”

Hinata chuckles and shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Well now I am worryin’! You better still have enough to pay me this Friday.”

Hinata ignores his coworker’s dramatic concerns, directing Kiyoomi where to place the mirror. He takes a step back to admire it and lets out a low whistle of his own.

“Beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Kiyoomi mumbles before realizing he’s not actually looking at the mirror. 

Atsumu snorts and Kiyoomi turns to give him an unamused stare. Atsumu smirks back. “While yer here do ya want a piercing?”

Kiyoomi wrinkles his nose. “No thank you.”

Atsumu just shrugs and goes back to the front counter. Kiyoomi takes this opportunity to look around. He’s impressed by how bright and open the space is. Sterile too. The mirror fits perfectly. He’s happy to see it go to a good home.

“What d’ya think?” Hinata asks, hands on his hips, smiling proudly. “Pretty cool, huh?”

“It’s… clean,” Kiyoomi manages to say, wincing internally.

But Hinata tips his head back and laughs. “It’s gotta be if I wanna stay in business and keep my clients happy.” Hinata goes to display the other trinkets he purchased. “You have any tattoos?”

The question catches Kiyoomi off guard. “No. I’ve never given them much thought.”

“Well, if you’re interested you can check out my portfolio.” Hinata points to a stack of albums. “All the artists here are great. Tanaka-san does amazing portraits, and Yachi-san does great florals. She’s the one who did my sleeve.”

Kiyoomi know’s it’s an invitation. His natural instinct is to decline, but his curiosity wins out. “May I?”

Hinata sticks out his arm as a silent offering for Kiyoomi to inspect. A field of roses, carnations, and lilies covers his arm in vibrant reds and pinks. Kiyoomi runs his fingers gently along his arm, snatching his hand back when Hinata shivers.

“Sorry,” he mumbles.

“No it’s okay, I don’t mind.”

There’s a glint in Hinata’s eye, something mischievous that makes Kiyoomi’s heartbeat pick up. They stay like that for a moment, eyes locked but neither moving or speaking. 

Atsumu clears his throat, snapping them out of their trance. They look up to see a client waiting patiently.

“I should get back to my shop,” Kiyoomi says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’ll see ya around, Omi-san.”

  


* * *

  


A few days later Hinata walks back into his shop and makes his way to the counter.

“Welcome back. Here to find more pieces for your shop?” 

“Shopping for myself this time, actually. You’ve got a great collection.”

Kiyoomi’s cheeks feel warm. It’s not like Hinata is the first person to compliment his store. And he has many loyal customers. But something about the way Hinata leans on the counter, chin in his hands and closer than Kiyoomi would allow of any other customer, makes his heart flutter.

“Were you looking for anything in particular?”

“I noticed you had some jewelry in that display case over there. Mind unlocking it for me?”

Kiyoomi perks up. “Not at all.”

Not many people braved his display cases. People seemed almost afraid to touch the things inside, politely declining when he offered to give them a closer look. But Hinata immediately pulls out some gold rings and a few pairs of earrings. 

Hinata tries the rings on one by one, admiring them carefully as Kiyoomi tells him about where he found each piece and the history behind it. Every item here has a story. Kiyoomi knows them all.

Once Hinata’s hands are covered in gold, he moves onto the earrings. He holds each pair up to his head and considers them in the mirror on the counter. When he lands on a pair of dangling emeralds he turns away from the mirror to face Kiyoomi.

“What do you think? I’ll need to get Atsumu to pierce my other ear.”

The confident smile on Hinata’s face lets Kiyoomi know he’s already made up his mind. But he wants to hear what Kiyoomi has to say anyways.

“I think they’re perfect.”

Hinata’s smile gets impossibly brighter. “I’ll take them!”

  


* * *

  


Hinata continues to visit his shop at least once a week, always adorned with the jewelry he purchased. Each time Kiyoomi walks him around the shop as Hinata picks up new items to inspect them. He tells the story of each piece and Hinata listens intently, gaze rarely breaking from Kiyoomi’s except to inspect his find. When a story resonates with him, he purchases the item. Some days Kiyoomi will set aside pieces he thinks Hinata will appreciate. He’s never wrong.

On slow days Hinata will stick around after making his purchase, chatting with Kiyoomi about almost anything. Kiyoomi finds out the bird on Hinata’s chest is actually a crow. He nearly faints when Hinata lifts his shirt up right then and there with another customer in the shop. Another, much less scandalous day, Hinata rolls up his pant leg to reveal a large galaxy covering his left shin and calf. Kiyoomi tells Hinata about his ever growing houseplant collection and how he used to play volleyball throughout highschool and university. Before Kiyoomi knows it, Hinata makes a place for himself at the shop and in Kiyoomi’s heart.

  


* * *

  


Kiyoomi finds himself with a rare day off when the electricity in his building goes out. No one will be able to come out and make repairs until early tomorrow, so he locks up and heads to a coffee shop a few blocks away and waits for Black Crow to open.

Harsh buzzing greets Kiyoomi’s ears when he enters the shop.

“Change yer mind about that piercing?” Atsumu smirks at him from the front counter.

“I’m here to look at portfolios, actually.”

Atsumu’s eyes widen. “Yeah they’re right over there.”

Kiyoomi glances over the counter and sees a young, blonde woman working with a client towards the back. Up front is Hinata. He doesn’t look away from his work but he smiles as Kiyoomi walks by.

Hinata’s album sits right on top of the end table. Kiyoomi picks it up delicately before settling onto the lounge chair. He’s surprised to find mostly black and white works. Hinata does mostly geometric work with clean, precise lines. They’re beautiful.

Kiyoomi doesn’t know how long he spends admiring his work but he startles when he hears a voice.

“See anything you like?” Hinata takes a seat next to him, thighs brushing.

“Your work is incredible,” Kiyoomi says, slightly breathless.

“Ya know if you ever want something I’ll give you a friends and family discount.”

Kiyoomi’s reply is immediate. “I’ll pay full price.”

Hinata stares at him, slack jawed, and Kiyoomi’s words finally catch up with. Kiyoomi isn’t prone to impulsivity. But he can’t deny the awe and desire he felt while looking at his work.

“I want a tattoo,” he declares. 

Hinata jumps up from his seat and rummages around his station. He comes back with a well worn sketchbook and flips to the last few pages. 

“Mind if I sketch something out? Or do you have something in mind?”

“I trust your judgement. And it’s not like it’s going on my skin right now.”

“It could. If you like it.” Hinata glances away and the hand holding his pen stills.

Kiyoomi tilts his head. “What do you mean?”

“My next appointment actually canceled on me last night, so I’ve got an open block. But I know it’s a big commitment so we can always reschedule.”

Once Kiyoomi decides he wants something he sees no reason to put it off. “Let’s do it.”

“Great!”

Hinata goes back to drawing excitedly and forty minutes later he presents Kiyoomi with his finished sketch.

Sharp lines create diamonds, circles, and arrows to form a mesmerizing pattern. At first glance it looks like chaos, but Kiyoomi sees that each place has its own space to shine while working in harmony when they overlap.

“It’s like my shop,” Kiyoomi whispers, realization dawning on him.

Hinata smiles softly. “I can place a stencil somewhere so you can see what it would look like.”

Kiyoomi doesn’t need to think about his answer. “My forearm.”

“Yessir!”

Hinata brings him behind the counter to get started. His fingers are cool against his skin. As the paper pulls back to reveal his design, Kiyoomi’s breath catches in his throat. Seeing it on his arm makes him wonder how he didn’t notice how empty it was before. He can’t look away.

Hinata wordlessly guides him over to the chair where he pulls on a black pair of gloves and begins to prep his station. He swipes rubbing alcohol over the patch of skin and grips Kiyoomi’s forearm firmly. 

“Last chance to back out.”

Kiyoomi takes a look around Hinata’s station and his eyes land on the letter opener Hinata purchased during his first visit. He smiles and turns to meet Hinata’s gaze.

“I’m ready.”

Hinata makes a small mark to gauge Kiyoomi’s reaction. When Kiyoomi nods, he continues. It’s painful, as he expected, but not unbearable. Still, he can’t help the strange faces he makes as he copes with the sensation. Hinata doesn’t take his eyes off his work, tongue poking out slightly as he concentrates. Kiyoomi watches as the design comes to life, line by line. Before he knows it Hinata is putting away his gun and wrapping up his fresh tattoo.

Hinata hands him a pamphlet and goes over the aftercare with him before sending him on his way.

“Don’t even think about skimping on the aftercare. I’ll be checking up on you.”

Kiyoomi takes good care of this gift he’s been given, washing it gently and giving it plenty of room to breathe. He’s careful to cover it while dusting his antiques, but once it’s healed enough to keep it exposed it catches his eye each time he picks up an item or wipes the cloth over the countertop and he smiles.

True to his word, Hinata still comes in and asks to see his healing progress. Each time he inspects it closely with an uncharacteristically stern look. But each time he pulls away and his expression melts into his usual bright smile, always pleased. When it’s fully healed, Hinata traces the lines with the tips of his fingers.

“Admiring your handiwork?” Kiyoomi teases.

“It helps that I had such a great canvas,” Hinata replies easily.

Hinata looks up at him, eyes sparkling with a familiar mischief and something else Kiyoomi can’t quite place. He takes a step closer, hand sliding down Kiyoomi’s forearm until he laces their fingers together. Kiyoomi realizes he wants this, too. He doesn’t even hesitate as he leans in to kiss him.

Hinata’s lips are soft against his own, and he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Kiyoomi cups his jaw and hums contentedly. The chime of the bell startles them apart but Hinata doesn’t let go of his hand. 

Kiyoomi clears his throat before greeting his guest. “Welcome. I’ll be with you in a moment.”

She smiles and turns to look at the shelves. “Take your time.”

“Go on you’ve got a shop to run. I’ll be here when you get back,” Hinata says while gently shoving him away.

Kiyoomi chuckles and makes his way to the customer. He finds comfort in seeing Hinata out of the corner of his eye, another carefully chosen piece in his shop he hopes to learn the full story of one day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. I'm still not used to writing fics like this, so I hope you enjoyed it. It's been nice to get out of my comfort zone. Comments and kudos are <3
> 
> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cajynn/)!


End file.
